User blog:JakesterShortie/Coo toner prompt - Halloween
Hey Elite Forcers! It's JakesterShortie/aliqueen16 and this is my entry for the October Halloween fanfiction contest!! Slightly inspired by Adventures In Babysitting. Only own my OCs. ************* "Trick or Treat?" Oliver's pov The team and I were having breakfast, Kaz and I cuddled up to Bree and Sky respectively. Chase shook his head "Man. I have GOT to get...- A knock at the door interrupted his lament and Kaz spoke "The door." The bionic complied and the voice of a boy could be heard "Hi. I'm Austin. These babies are my two year old sisters, Marie and Kimberly, and they're heavy. And stinky." At this point I had gone over to them, only to receive multiple hugs from them, Mar and Kimmy covering my face in little kisses. Aus spoke "Dad and Mom left for the day and Dad said you could babysit." As elated as I was to spend time with my nieces and nephew, I was frustrated at my older brother. Bree was the one to ask "Oliver? Who are they?" Smiling, I replied "My brother's kids. Austin's six and Kimmy and Marie are two. I'm apparently on babysitting duty. Suddenly, I felt Austin tug on my arm "I wanna go trick or treating!" As soon as he said that, a mission alert went off. Just. Great. Even worse, the mission required all five of us, meaning we'd have to take the kids with us. I sighed as Austin whined about wanting to go trick or treating. "We'll go in a bit, Buddy. Sky, Kaz, Chase, Bree and I just have to go do live action role play with a couple of people before we go." He sulkily nodded, my clingy nieces snug in my arms. The bionic superhero pulled me aside and asked "Why didn't you just tell him you're bionic?" I explained to her about my Dad, who thought the whole hero/villain/comic book thing was a waste of time, and they'd tell him. Luckily, she understood. After gearing up, we went off to the Arch, where Roman and Riker were trying to destroy the structure,which would kill thousands of innocent civilians. After we defeated them, Aus was so impressed he wanted to meet them. Panicking on the inside, I quickly refuted "They're shy." Luckily, that worked and we returned home. Austin's pov My sisters were asleep, everyone was taking a shower, and I was bored. So I started wandering around, trick or treating, when I encountered those twins that played the villains earlier today. Holding out my candy bag, I asked "Trick or treat?" They answered trick, but then tricked me, grabbing me; shifting into crows and taking me away. Oliver's pov Kimmy and Mar were now napping on my lap, smiling contentedly in my embrace. Realizing something, I asked "Where's Austin?" We soon got the answer through a video sent by Roman and Riker sent us, giving us a chilling flashback from when Sky was taken. The video message said they had him. This. Is. Bad. We went to battle them once more, and again, had to take the twins with us, the infants blissfully unaware of the situation. After a long fight that had my nieces cries as a soundtrack, due to them having to leave my arms; we retrieved Austin and returned to the penthouse. What. A. Night. Category:Blog posts